


Let's Try Again

by deswinchester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kisses that dont stay kisses, oh boy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deswinchester/pseuds/deswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga had an accidental kiss last week, and Daichi thinks that they should do it again. Purposefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Again

“Hey, Suga?” Daichi was looking up from the school papers in front of him, at his pale-haired friend. Suga didn’t speak, just grunted in response as he continued scrawling down answers on his paper. Daichi sighed and waited a few seconds, while Suga finished writing and then looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“What are we?” Daichi was nervous, and spit the words out before Suga had hardly finished speaking.

  
“What do you mean? I need context.” Suga replied.

  
“Like… relationship wise. Are we just friends? Are we gonna forget the whole, uh- incident – last week?” His reluctance was clear in the number of pauses. Suga couldn’t help but chuckle. By ‘last week’s incident’, Daichi was talking about what happened after practice. Suga had been leaning over a bench, trying to grab the net off a shelf in the back. Daichi had come up behind him to help, but Suga whirled around and they ended up falling, awkwardly, over the bench. Daichi’s lips had barely brushed Suga’s, and when they both caught their balance and their breath, they blushed and laughed it off.

  
“Well, the incident wasn’t unenjoyable… The falling was, certainly. But the kiss wasn’t.” Daichi’s face was bright red as Suga spoke. Suga smiled a little, and looked away as his own cheeks began turning slightly pink.

  
“Well… It was a bad kiss.” Daichi said softly. “Would you, like to try for a better one?” The dark haired boy grinned devilishly, and Suga’s cheeks flared.

  
“S-Sure.” He was looking away, but there was a smile on his face as his heart beat accelerated. Daichi scooted around the table so he was on the same side as his friend, and he outstretched his hand. Suga cautiously placed his hand in Daichi’s, and looked up at him with wide eyes. Daichi was nervous, but being the one who suggested it he really had no choice but to take the lead. He let out his breath softly and smiled at Suga as he placed his other hand on his cheek and leaned forward enough to lightly press their lips together. Suga’s other hand was nervously kneading his thigh as Daichi began to nibble on the pale-haired boys lower lip.

  
“Da-Dai…chi.” Suga’s lips parted a bit and he let out a breathy whisper. Daichi nearly moaned, the sound was so delighting that he could hardly contain himself. He caught Suga’s still open mouth and pressed his tongue inside, awaiting Suga’s response before continuing. Suga’s hand moved from his knee to Daichi’s thigh, slowly moving higher. Daichi let go of Suga’s hand, only to grab the lighter boys thigh and begin pulling him closer.

  
Things moved quickly from there. Suga began kissing Daichi back with such excitement that Daichi forgot what he was doing and leaned in a little too aggressively, effectively pushing Suga’s back onto the floor. Their lips parted and their eyes locked. Suga was gazing up at Daichi adoringly, a smile on his slightly swollen lips. Daichi was panting a bit, and he really enjoyed this view of Suga… He returned to kissing him as their hands wandered. Daichi was grabbing at Suga’s waist, his fingertips tracing over the curve of muscles that showed from under the pale boys shirt.

  
“S-Suga… I- I want to touch you… more. Can I?” Daichi asked. Suga’s response was a vigorous nod. The light-haired boy was bright red, and squirming. Daichi pulled down Suga’s pants, the loose material of his lounge pants sliding off his toned thighs easily. Suga’s cock twitched at the sudden feel of cool air, and he let out a soft moan.  
Daichi felt a hand gripping at his own pants, and looked down to see Suga struggling with his pants. Daichi laughed and quickly threw them off, then returned to his position over Suga. Their lips caught in a frenzied kiss, a mixture of moans and gasps as Daichi grabbed both their cocks in his hand and began stroking. Suga, sweet innocent little Suga, was rutting up into Daichi’s hand. This motion only caused Daichi to grind down against it, making them both let out strangled moans. Their kiss muffled most of the noise, except for the slick sounds coming from Daichi’s hand against two pre-come covered cocks.

  
Daichi’s other hand had found its way under Suga’s hips, and was holding him just above the floor to prevent him from hurting himself in his frantic movements. Suga had one hand tangled in Daichi’s hair, the other dragging down his back.

  
“Ahhhh!! Da-Dai-chi!” Suga cried out as Daichi dragged his thumb across the tip, and he pressed his face into Daichi’s neck and bit down. Daichi moved quicker, the feeling in his neck only furthering his need to feel every inch of Suga’s of body against his own. Suga’s hips bucked frantically and Daichi was astonished at how Suga was reacting. This kiss had gone much farther than intended.

  
“Suga!! Ahhhhh, suga!” Daichi hissed as he pressed their chests together.

  
“Daichi! I’m gonna- come!” Suga moaned, and Daichi was nearly on the edge too.

  
“Come, Suga. Come with me!” Daichi growled. Suga’s body went rigid as cum spurted from his cock, covering their stomachs and chests, as well as Daichi’s hand. Daichi’s strokes slowed as they rode out their orgasms, before both collapsing into a sweaty heap on the floor of Suga’s bedroom. Their chests heaved, eyes drooping from the sheer exhaustion of their day and their orgasm induced sleepiness.

  
“We should probably get cleaned up, Daichi.” Suga said. Daichi just groaned. He didn’t want to move. The feeling of Suga’s warmth against him was just too nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be here at captain-soldier.tumblr.com


End file.
